Love is Never An Accident
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: What if throughout the whole story of Rocky Horror that we know and love, a little but rather very important person was absent to us in the midst of things. How would a young girl change how our story goes? The young daughter of Riff Raff and Magenta of all people. Riffgenta Fanfiction. All characters belong to Richard O'Brien
1. Trixie

**Yes it is true- I am back everyone with another very special Riffgenta fanfic! Read, Review and Enjoy! -M**

Magenta sat beside her sleeping daughter as she waited for Riff Raff that night. He hadn't come back to their bedroom and she began to worry. Trixie had woken up with a nightmare and crawled into her parents bed. The girl was only 4 and was innocent to all the madness around her. Magenta always felt incredibly bad since her and Riff Raff were still slaves and prisoners in Frank's castle and Trixie was subject to so much danger here. Magenta loved her daughter, but this was no place for a child. She kept her eyes on her 24/7 in case of absolutely anything. She would kill Frank if he put her though any harm at all. She only worried about when Trixie got older... She worried if Frank would then take advantage of her. She shook the horrible thought from her mind and sat up. She came back to reality as she looked on Trixie sleeping beside her.

"Mummy... Where's daddy?" Her small voice shook

"I'm not sure dear." Magenta spoke. "Go back to sleep. Everything will be fine."

"Is Frank hurting him?" Trixie asked fearfully

"No... Daddy's just working late in the laboratory..." Magenta said knowing she was probably lying and Riff Raff was probably getting whipped for something. Which gave her her own nightmares constantly.

"Why is Frank so mean to us?" Trixie asked

"Because he's our master..." Magenta said

"Then why are we here?"

"Because... Your father and I were born into this..." Magenta sighed not wanting to explain anymore.

"Am I too?"

"Trixie, darling, it's late. You need to sleep." Magenta said trying to calm her daughter.

"Mummy, are you and Daddy brother and sister?"

"Yes but why are you asking this?" Magenta asked puzzled

"I heard Frank tell Columbia that today."

"How did he say it?

"He was mad of her. And Columbia was crying."

"Trixie... Please go to sleep..." Magenta said closing her eyes painfully

"On our planet does everyone marry their brother and sister?" Trixie asked

"On our planet you marry anyone you want..." Magenta said _or so I thought..._

"Why are you sad?" Trixie asked

"I'm not. Everything is fine. Just please go to sleep darling. In the morning I'll make you're favorite for breakfast... Okay?" Magenta smiled at the girl and pulled her curly blond hair away from her face.

"Okay..." Trixie said as the turned and closed her eyes.

Magenta sighed as she held back tears in her eyes. Her worry about her brother was unexplainable. She didn't know where he was... How he was... Or even how hurt he could be at that very moment. She couldn't bare it any longer. Finding Trixie was asleep, she peaked outside the room and knocked on the next door to wake Columbia. Columbia groggily opened the door soon to be rushed in Magenta and Riff's room.

"Columbia I need your help. I need to find Riff Raff and see if he's okay. Can you watch Trixie for 5 minutes. She's asleep so please don't wake her up. I don't want her to worry."

"Yeah of course, don't worry about a thing Mags." Columbia said supportively. "I hope Riff is okay."

"Have you seen him?" Magenta asked

"No... Not since... Before I had a conversation with Frankie-... Oh god!" Columbia nearly yelled "Frankie found out you and Riff Raff are incestuous!"

"How?" Magenta asked

"I don't know! But he was trying to get it out of me earlier and when I

said I didn't know he hit me... I'm sorry Mags... I tried-"

"It's not your fault. Just watch her for 5 minutes and I'll be back." Magenta said before rushing out the door.

 **Hope you guys like the plot so far! The whole fanfic is alredy prewritten but unread, so you just gotta wait and see what happens! -M**


	2. Frank's Dismay

Magenta rushed through the hall and checked every guest room... No sign of anyone. She ran to the elevator and made her way up to the laboratory hoping to find them... And she finally did. She was just happy to learn Riff Raff was fine and staying late in the lab that night as Frank bossed him around. They were working on a playmate for Frank. That was really all of Riff Raff's genius. Magenta walked over and set her hand on his arm

"I thought you were with Trixie..." He said

"She's fine. Columbia is watching her. I was just worried about you." Magenta said

"Thank you..." He spoke

"Now what is going on here?" Frank asked

"She just came to see if everything was alright." Riff spoke

"Well it is fine Magenta... You can leave your _brother_ now..." Frank said giving her an evil look

Riff Raff had an expression of shock on his face as he realized Frank knew.

"Apparently you both thought I was too ignorant to figure this out someday... Even after I specifically forbid you to reproduce here and what do you do? Have a child, force me to support it and then come with this? INCEST?!" He shouted angrily "SO THATS HOW THAT NUISANCE OF A CHILD WAS CREATED?!"

"Don't you dare talk about Trixie that way!" Magenta shouted as Riff Raff held her back from nearly slapping Frank. "She is the one thing that is mine in this dreadful place and I intend to protect her!"

"Yours?!" Are you forgetting I am your master, I clothe you, I feed you, I support your inbreed child and this is how you repay me? She is mine just as much as you both are!" Frank yelled. "And someday she'll be just like her mother wasting her life away on a strange planet because her parents were just two poor souls who didn't have a dime to their names. Who sale their children off into slavery just as they did themselves. Well let me tell you this- I don't plan on leaving any time soon and Trixie will someday be expected everything that is expected of you. And if you have a problem with that you know exactly which family member who will take your fucks."

This was as much as Magenta could stand. With a single swipe she slapped him across the face only to startle him and come back harder with a whip. Riff Raff tried to block the strike but it went right passed him and struck Magenta. She almost fell to the ground in tear inducing pain as her brother kept her standing.

"Think twice before talking back to me or that child of yours will-"

"Master... Trixie is only a young girl... She should not pay for any decisions we have made. If you are unhappy with something, address only Magenta or myself."

"I can compromise with that." Frank said a walking around the tank. My guests from home will be arriving soon. Get ready and make sure Columbia is dressed nicely. Also, when my guests arrive, I want you both on your absolute BEST behavior. I want you to act happy and enthusiastic about being my servants. Act happy to be here. Make me look good. I will be watching AT ALL TIMES. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master." Riff Raff spoke taking Magenta out of the laboratory. Once exiting he cussed under his breath.

"Are you alright dear?" He asked his sister as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes..." She said holding her arm which was reddened from the whip.

He put his arm around her and guided her the rest of the way up.

They got to their room where not only Trixie was asleep, but Columbia as well. Some baby sitter Columbia was.

Magenta shook Columbia to wake her up. She opened her eyes startled.

"Riff's alright." Magenta said

"Oh... That's good..." Columbia yawned. "Sorry I fell asleep..."

"It's alright." Riff said

"Frank's guests are almost arriving and he wants you dressed nicely." Magenta said

"Okay then." Columbia said jumping up. "I'll see you both later."

She shut the door behind her leaving the 3 to themselves. Magenta sat down on the bed as her brother sat at the opposite side.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her

"I can't let anything happen to her..." Magenta said staring at her daughter

"Neither can I... And we won't..." Riff spoke and gently placed a kiss on Magentas lips. "Trust me..." He began as he walked around the bed and sat beside her "I will make sure nothing ever happens to our daughter." He said as they embraced each other tightly. "I have a plan." Riff said, "one where we leave tonight."


	3. A Moment Alone

**WARNING: Riffgenta smut in this chapter. Read only until the ~~~ if you do not want to read -M**

Shortly after, Riff Raff welcomed Frank's guests into the ballroom where they remained among chatter and the juke box playing. They seemed fine without him there.

Riff Raff went up to look out the attic window. It was a nice view from up there. Hopefully the last time he'd ever see it. He only wished his young family would find a better life away from all of this madness- away from Frank.

During his moments watching the view, he spotted two people rushing to the castle in the rainy outdoors. They could even help with this escape. But he wouldn't keep his hopes up.

He went downstairs to open the door for these strange visitors. Changing his personality each time he wasn't around Magenta or Trixie.

He allowed these two humans in- Brad and Janet they were called. Just as they were entering Magenta appeared at the staircase.

Columbia was already in the ballroom entertaining the guests when the four came in the room.

The night went on as Frank terrified those humans. After Rocky was born, Frank took him away to "play" with as Brad and Janet were shown to their rooms and the rest split up. Columbia was watching Trixie again while Magenta and Riff Raff cleaned the laboratory.

For some reason they felt like scaring Rocky away in spite of Frank. Which they did. As mischievous as they both acted sometimes, it wasn't unusual for them to do something against Frank. Riff Raff didn't know why, but for some reason he looked at Magenta lustfully there for a moment. They did their Transylvanian sign, as he couldn't help but press his lips to her neck. Her response was exactly what he wanted to hear. He held her waist tightly and could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

He kissed her down her neck simultaneously unbuttoning each button down her dress.

"Riff Raff!" She whispered

He took her hand and pulled her close to the tank, lifted her up and set her inside. Getting in with her

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he kept unbuttoning her dress and kissing her neck.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked suggestively as he opened her dress completely and slipped it off her arms.

"Riff Raff what about Trixie we can't just leave her..."

"Don't worry, Columbia's watching her. She's alright." Riff Raff spoke as he kept seducing Magenta. She breathed heavily as she laid back down.

He pulled off his jacket and shirt and threw it off. She smiled at him erotically and tugged on his pants to bring him closer to her. She captured his lips and drove him insane, quickly unbuttoning his pants as he wriggled out of them.

Their lips burned with arousal as their bodies followed.

He slipped his finger inside her underwear and caressed her flesh gently. Her breathing became a bit quicker as she was feeling elevated as the moment kept going. Before they knew it there was not a shred of clothes between them as it was flesh against flesh. To each other their touches were powerful and wonderful. It only took so long before they both came and laid there in exhaustion.

"Oh I love you." She spoke

"I love you too." He replied

They stayed like that for a few moments not wanting to move.

"We should tell Frank Rocky escaped." Riff suggested as Magenta just nodded, still recovering.

He put his clothes back on as he kissed Magenta a last time before he walked to a monitor.

Riff Raff told Frank Rocky had escaped, seeing Frank was in bed with Brad Riff ended the conversation quickly.

He shut off the monitor and looked back in the tank. Magenta was beginning to get dressed herself.

"Why are you watching me put my clothes on?" She smirked

"You were watching me take mine off." He teased as she buttoned up the last buttons on her dress then stood up facing him.

"Thank you for that." She smiled.

"Thank YOU..." He replied


	4. Best Friends are Always There

They both stepped away from the tank just in time before Rocky came rushing in all beat up, cut and bruised. He was sad looking and hurt by everyone. Magenta changed the blankets in the tank and left Rocky alone as she left with Riff Raff. They went to check on Trixie first who was fine and remained sound asleep, as was Columbia. Magenta stayed with them as Riff Raff left for a scolding from Frank.

"Just be careful." Magenta said giving him a kiss before he left. Magenta had some time before she started cooking to take a bath and change. Walking out in another outfit Frank instructed her to wear for dinner, she sat down on a couch and sighed. Not realizing it woke up Columbia.

"Hey Mags, you okay?" Columbia asked

"Perhaps you could say that."

"What's wrong?" The groupie asked

"I can't stay here any longer... And it's not just for Riff Raff and I... Trixie doesn't deserve this..."

"Aww. I know she doesn't... She's just a sweet little innocent girl." Columbia said

"I need to get her away from here..."

"I know Mags..." Columbia said sympathetically

"I wish Riff Raff and I were more careful when we were younger... And it's not that I don't love Trixie... I just hate putting her through this..."

"I understand... It's because you love her... Trust me Hun, it's all gonna work out fine." Columbia said trying to comfort her best friend.

"I can only hope." Magenta spoke with her voice cracking. She never felt her heart so heavy and it felt almost physically painful.

"Oh Mags don't cry!" Columbia said becoming worried

Magenta stayed silent but sobbed into her hands. Columbia kept trying to comfort her but it almost wasn't enough.

 _I need Riff Raff..._ Magentathought in her mind. But that could not be true at the moment.

 _"_ Hey Mags, why not come to my room for a while and we can watch the monitor?" Columbia asked

Magenta tried to stop crying and answered "I think I should stay with Trixie." She said

"Come on just to lift your spirits. She's right next door, and she'll be fine." Columbia explained

She was able to convince Magenta as they left the room.

The Two hung out in Columbia's room for a while smoking and reading some magazines. Eventually watching the monitor, as something unexpected was about to unfold. Janet and Rocky were getting rather close... And it brought much humor to the room as Columbia and Magenta made fun of the pair on screen. As the monitor shut off the pair howled in laughter at what they just had witnessed. The laughing and joking eventually died down as Magenta came to realization.

"I shouldn't be in here acting like a teenager... I have a child in the other room." She said as she came to seriousness

"Come on Mags your still young! Let yourself have fun sometimes!"

"I can't... I'm a mother... I guess that's just something you wouldn't be able to understand..." Magenta spoke quietly

Columbia sighed, "I'm sorry... I was just trying to cheer you up..."

"I know... Thank you..." She said, "I should go prepare dinner..." She finished rising from the chair.

Columbia sunk into the couch sadly watching her friend leave.

"I'll keep an eye on Trixie until dinner." Columbia said

Magenta sighed feeling awful about herself. "Thank you..." She said and walked out the door.


	5. Tears Behind Closed Doors

**NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! -M**

After Magenta announced dinner was ready, she returned to the kitchen to serve dinner but was surprised her brother was able to come in and help her.

"Riff." She said rushing in his arms to hug him. He kissed her forehead in their embrace, not wanting to let her go. "Are you alright? What happened with Frank!?" She asked concerned cupping his face with her hand.

He let go of her and turned lifting up his shirt and jacket in the back. His back was filled of whip marks and dry blood. Magenta gasped realizing how hurt he was.

"Stay like that." She said kneeling down to open a cupboard. She grabbed some rubbing alcohol and cotton to clean the wounds. And got some bandaging tape to cover them. She began tearing up as she cleaned them.

"Magenta, I'm quite alright." Riff said turning to her after she finished. He wrapped his arms around her. "You remember our plan, correct." He whispered. She nodded. "Is Trixie still asleep?"

"Yes..." She replied quietly

"Good. I wouldn't want her to be worried about this." Riff said, "and don't do this to yourself, darling."

"Do what?" She asked

"You're making yourself feel like this is your fault. If anything, it is mine."

"Riff Raff don't say that. You know very well it was our father who made us do this. He was the heartless one not you."

He took her hand and held it tightly. He was two years older than her. And had a two year better memory of what their parents were as put together transylvanians. They were good, hardworking people until one day, their father left without a trace.

Their mother fell into a depression and went insane. She sold them into slavery when they were only 14 and 16. Somehow only a year later they discovered feelings for one another aside of being siblings. And with no idea how to handle something like this with no parents around to tell them about this, they made irrational decisions which after so many years led to Trixie rather young.

All these memories connected so well but it wasn't easy to think about.

"Listen to me Magenta, the both of you are the most important things to me... I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do..."

All she did was wrap her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She just wanted to stay there.


	6. Secrets Revealed and Lessons Learned

Janet was wondering upstairs after the incident of her getting caught with Rocky. She felt so horrible and Brad and her just could not look eye to eye anymore. She searched for her guest room looking through every door without luck. Opening one she found what she didn't know was Trixie, crying on her parents bed. It startled Janet, but was imminently heartbroken when she found it was a little girl crying.

"Are... Are you alright?" Janet asked

The girl turned to her almost afraid. "Who are you?"

Janet switched on the lamp and looked at her

"I...I'm Janet Weiss... Who are you?"

"Trixie... Do you know where my mummy and daddy are?"

"Who's your mommy and daddy sweetie?" Janet asked concerned assuming she'd been kidnapped or something.

"Riff Raff and Magenta..."

"THEY'RE- I mean, they're your parents?" Janet asked

"Y-yeah... Where are they."

"They're downstairs sweetheart, don't worry. They're just preparing dinner. Shouldn't you be eating too?"

"I'm not supposed to go downstairs for dinner tonight..."

"Why not?"

"Mummy said not to go downstairs today... It's not for children..."

"Well that's for sure..." Janet said in a low tone

"What are you doing here?" Trixie asked

"My fiancé Brad and I got stuck here for the night..."

"I'm sorry about that..."

"What?"

"Frank is really mean to people... Sometimes he hits mummy and daddy... They don't want me to know but I do..." Trixie said sadly

"Ohh... I'm so sorry..." Janet said

"He also yells at mummy and daddy a lot... He uses... I think it's called a whip to hit them... And sometimes when they think I'm a sleep I hear mummy crying... I'm worried about her."

Janet sat there in shock. What kind of horrors did this girl have to watch in this house? And what kind of parents were Riff Raff and Magenta for letting this happen?

"How old are you sweetie?"

"Four." Trixie said

"Does Frank know about you?"

"Yeah. He hates me. He always tells mummy and daddy they're his slaves and I shouldn't have been born... But I know I was an accident."

"How do you know that?"

"Frank told them once I was a 'stupid accident'."

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart... That's horrible!

"It's okay. He always says stuff like that. But mummy always tells me babies are made because two people love each other, and she says love is never an accident."

"Your mother is right." Janet smiled sadly. "Love is never an accident." She repeated thinking of Brad.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked

"Yes dear... I think I should be going to dinner though."

"Okay. It's just I don't think you're supposed to know I'm here."

"Alright. I won't say anything." Janet smiled kindly, "also, hang in there- what's your name?"

"Trixie."

"Trixie. Hang in there." Janet smiled

"I will."

Janet looked at the little girl before she opened the door.

"Bye Janet." Trixie said

"Bye Trixie." Janet smiled and walked outside. She didn't think she'd ever forget that meeting, it was a truly unique one.

Trixie sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. Although she was so young, she was extremely smart. She wondered about all the things her parents didn't know she knew about... So many countless things. As much as they tried to protect her mind from things it would never be enough. She stayed up thinking until she heard her parents about to open the door. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She was also a pretty good actress.

"She's asleep." Magenta said looking at Trixie.

"We should get in our outfits." Riff Raff suggested, "I'm ready to scare the crap out of that bastard."

Magenta laughed at him. They changed into their outfits and prepared for their attempt to defeat Frank. Magenta stood by the door watching Riff mold his hair to a hanger. She laughed at how it finally looked. "Had to keep up with my bloody hairstyle didn't you..." She smirked

"Why... What is that supposed to mean? He said mischievously. Walking towards her

"Do you want to find out..." She said flirtatiously. He stepped towards her and set his hands on the door around her, pinning her to the door

"I'd love to." He smiled before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. It lasted almost too long before they had to stop to crash the floor show in time. Magenta pulled the covers over Trixie again and kissed her forehead.

"We'll make things right baby," She whispered looking at her daughter.

"I promise."

Little did she know, Trixie heard every word she said. The pair left the room, but Trixie was overwhelmingly curious. She couldn't be in this room any longer. She stealthily followed her parents around every hallway. They were probably too preoccupied with their plan to notice her.


	7. What It Has Come To: Finale

**I have to ahead of time alologize for some possible offensive words in this chapter but they had to be said to move the story along. I personally do no use or believe in saying that but it had to be used so I really really apologize if it offends you just know it's not me. You will know what it is when you get to it. -M**

But as soon as Magenta and Riff Raff walked into the room, they fell to the floor unharmed and conscious, but unable to get up.

"You fools!" Frank laughed, "I knew about your plan. You think I was stupid enough to not?" Frank asked taking a laser out from under the stage similar to the one Magenta had 5 inches away from her hand.

"thank god for mega gravity waves I was able to place there." Frank said referring to why they were held to the ground.

Just then Frank walked over to another door and was surprised to who was watching there. He dragged Trixie in right before everyone.

"Trixie get out of here!" Riff Raff screamed in fear for his daughter.

"So now your daughter has come to join this party..." Frank asked holding her tightly by the arm

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Magenta yelled

"They have a child?! But they're Broth-" Brad said but was interrupted by Janet

"Brad!" Janet said in a way that told him to shut up

"Oh it's alright Brad. We all know these two are siblings and what a slut Magenta is for letting this _thing_ happen in the first place..." Frank said

"Love is never an accident." Trixie defended "so don't call me one either."

"Oh how sweet of you to stand up for your mummy and daddy... Or aunt and uncle for that matter..." Frank said with his sarcasm changing to cruelty. He turned to Riff Raff and Magenta struggling to move and laughed. "After all I've done this is all you've ever done to repay me..."

Riff ignored everything Frank said, with only a single concern. "Please don't hurt her... I'll do anything." Riff Raff begged

"I always loved to see you beg Riff Raff." Frank said

"If you hurt her it's the last thing you'll see you fag." Riff Raff stared at him in hatred

Frank's eyes blazed in rage. He threw Trixie straight for the wall and shot his laser in pure anger.

"Stop!" Janet yelled jumping directly infront of Trixie. The laser beam struck Janet down, but Trixie alive.

With all of her might, Magenta stretched her arm and took hold of the laser striking Frank about 5 times as tears streamed down her face. She was relived when Frank fell to the floor lifeless. The rest of them stared in silence, except for Brad who could barely stand. Columbia ran to the mega gravity switch and switched it up letting Riff Raff and Magenta free. They ran to Trixie both hugging her as Magenta cried, so terrified she was about to lose her.

Brad hobbled over to Janet's limp body and held her in his arms.

"Oh Janet..." He cried looking at her closed eyes. He covered his face holding her close. Hiding his sobs. "I'm so sorry Janet... I love you" he whispered to her. Dr. Scott rolled over to Brad and set a hand on his shoulder sadly. Columbia walked over to Brad as well and set a blanket over his shoulders feeling bad, but so thankful little Trixie was okay. As for Rocky, he kneeled over Frank's corpse sadly. He cried over Janet as well, but saw a little girl safe in the arms of her parents who almost lost her. And then he thought, it was Frank who caused this.

"Mummy stop crying." Trixie asked

Magenta couldn't even respond.

Riff Raff was turned to Brad finally. Feeling really bad of what fate came to Janet. "I'm sorry..." Was the only words Riff Raff could find to say about this as they exchanged a glance.

Brad turned away painfully. He held the woman he loved in his arms. The woman he'd never be able to say the words "I do" to. And suddenly all the memories came rushing back. It all did... But then he turned... Seeing Magenta holding her daughter, so relived she was alive. Realizing Janet gave her life for that to be true. What would it have been like if it happened the opposite way- and Riff Raff and Magenta had seen their daughters life taken right before them. I _don't have children_ , Brad thought, _but I still don't know how I'd live with myself if something like that happened to me... Janet you are so brave... I just... Never got to tell you I- I love you.._ He thought to himself as tears rolled down his face.

Trixie walked away from her confused parents and walked over to Brad and Janet. "I'm sorry about Janet." She said sadly.

Magenta, Riff Raff and Brad all looked confused

"How do you know her?" Magenta asked

"We met... and she was really nice. But I didn't know she would save my life... I just wish I could tell her thank you." Trixie said.

"I know if she could tell you.. She would say your very welcome..." Brad said with a painful smile. Janet loved children... And just this morning after they got engaged, they were talking about their life after getting married. Buying a house, having a little boy and girl, and getting a family dog. All that was ripped away from them in a split second.

"I really should leave soon... But may I check the guest rooms before we leave?" Brad asked

"Go ahead." Riff spoke

"I'll wait here." said

Brad knodded and set Janet gently on the floor

"You're clothes are still in the ballroom..." Columbia said

"Thank you." Brad said walking off.

He put his clothes back on in the ballroom and picked up Janet's things. He then rushed upstairs to her guest room to see if she left anything. All he found were her white heels and a piece of paper on her night table.

 _Brad... I wrote this right before dinner... And I mean to give this to you when we leave this dreadful place. I'm sorry for the things I've done here... I'm so sorry darling... I love you so much and everything that happened here was all wrong. When we leave this place, I want to marry you as fast as we can and move far away from this place. We don't belong in this place. And I love you and only want to be with you. There was once someone who told me love is never an accident, and I believe that. I believe we will leave here and our love will make it okay again. Because if there's love, it will all be okay._

 _I love you Brad, my one and only true love._

 _-Janet Weiss-almost Majors_

The letter almost made him fall to his knees in tears. She'd used Trixie's line. And not only that but the letter itself was more than enough for him.

All the years he just lost with her. Their whole lives shattered. Broken dreams.

"I love you Janet... I'm sorry too." He weeped

There was a sudden knock at the door, and it was Columbia.

"I'm so sorry about Janet.." She said sympathetically and knelt beside him. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head and looked away.

"I know how bad this place really is. I'm a human and I got trapped here too..."

"How did you get stuck here?"

"Eddie was my boyfriend... We were inseparable... But He was a saxophonist and I was a tap dancer so we worked apart... And one night as I was walking home from rehearsal, Frank stopped me with his pickup truck... I don't know what- but something made me get into that truck... And when he brought me here... I was lucky to find a phone... I called Eddie and told him I was in trouble... But the police would never believe him so he came looking for me himself. That's when Frank trapped him here... And both of us here... And he slaughtered Eddie right infront of me..."

"So you know how I feel..."

"Yeah I do..." Columbia said beginning to cry herself. "It hurts a lot." She said

"I know." He said

"But now I have no where to go... No family and no money..."

"Listen Columbia-"

"You can call me Laura." She smiled, "that's my real name

"Laura, I know it may seem sudden, but I you have no where to stay I may be able to help for a while..."

"Thank you Brad... That is very sweet of you." She said wiping away her tears

"It's not a problem." He said. "We should get going."

They both got downstairs and Brad wrapped Janet in a blanket to carry her outside.

"What about Rocky?" asked

"We can take him to Transylvania with us. Give him a voice so then he may go off on his own." Riff Raff said.

"Very Well." Dr. Scott agreed

"I'm going with Brad." Columbia told Magenta. "I don't think it's my place to go to Transylvania with you. You guys are a family. You have your life ahead of you. It's just not my place. I hope you understand." Columbia said

"We understand." Magenta said, "I'll miss you." She told her best friend sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Columbia said nearly crying as they hugged "Take care of little Trixie. I love her almost as if she was my own..."

"We will." Magenta said.

"And Trixie..." Columbia said kneeling to the girl on the ground. "You be a sweet, good little girl like you've always been, okay?" Columbia smiled

"I will Auntie Columbia." Trixie said

Columbia gushed with joy and tears at the same time, pulling the little girl into a hug. She remembered the day Trixie was born, she remembered the day Magenta her and Riff were having a baby... And how incredibly scared and amazing she was at the same time... Columbia remembered this like yesterday. She loved this little girl so much, like a aunt would love her niece. And wished with all her heart she'd see her again somehow. But it wouldn't be easily, as they'd live galaxies away.

"Always stay yourself..." Columbia said fighting tears as she got up. "Never change Trixie."

"I won't." Trixie said

Columbia smiled as she walked on beside Brad carrying Janet and rolling out on his wheelchair, Magenta stopped Brad. This was the first time she told him anything that whole night. And her words were, "thank you." He nodded back and continued on his way.

After the humans left Magenta picked up Trixie and hugged her. Trixie was still alive, because of Janet. It was still a hard thing to wrap their minds around, but their daughter was safe.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Trixie." Magenta said, "I'm sorry you had to live like this... But from now and on it will be different."

"Mummy, I was always okay. I'm just happy you'll be okay now."

Later on that night after they disposed of Frank and the castle took off, Magenta and Riff Raff sat on the laboratory floor leaning on one another. The sun was just rising back on earth as they'd left the atmosphere.

"I think we did pretty good with her." Riff Raff said

"Well in that situation." Magenta replied

"Four years we've had her..." Riff thought

"We still have 14 more..."

"That's it?"

Magenta laughed at his reply. "I'm happy you feel that way... because I'm pregnant."


End file.
